Nuestra historia
by Draculaxx
Summary: No me iré por mucho tiempo chicas, Te extrañaremos Ritsu, un favor Yui cuida de Mio mientras no este, claro Ricchan... Las cosas no siempre salen como lo esperabas. Holy moly estoy de regreso :D con una nueva historia jercor fron hell Yui-Mio oh yeah :D lean o morirán :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas :D ya regrese, bueno no me quiero alargar mucho aquí platico con ustedes abajo, agradeceré mucho si leen esto :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes de K-on son míos y si han leído mis otros fics, (espero que así sea) aquí no aparecerán mis otros personajes u,u :P**

* * *

Nuestra historia.

"No exageren solo será un corto periodo de tiempo, solo saldré por un par de meses y regresaré con ustedes chicas."

"Te extrañaremos mucho Ritsu-senpai."

Le dijo la pequeña chica de coletas dándole un abrazo a su senpai.

"Cuídate mucho Ricchan, no te olvides de mandarnos mensajes y de enviarnos muchas fotos."

Mugi abrazo a la castaña que se notaba claramente afligida.

"Ricchan…"

"Yui, tengo que pedirte un favor, promete que cuidarás de Mio mientras no esté."

Nunca se le veía así a la baterista, saldría de viaje como ella dijo por unos cuantos meses, pero tener que dejar todo aunque fuera por poco tiempo, dolía… dolía mucho.

"Claro comandante, yo cuidare de todas las chicas mientras no estés, tú también te tienes que cuidar Ricchan no te olvides de llamarme."

Las chicas se abrazaron, Yui era gran chica con sus defectos y virtudes pero podía confiar en ella, le dolía despedirse de todas pero…

"Mio…"

"Prométeme que te cuidarás y regresarás pronto."

"Y tú prométeme que me vas a extrañar."

Dijo Ritsu con una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de ocultar su tristeza al dejar a sus amigas pero su mejor amiga era la que más le preocupaba…

"Lo haré…"

…

No quiero que se vaya, no quiero que me deje sola, era mi mejor amiga, he estado con ella toda mi vida, no quiero que me abandone, pero sé que regresará y volveremos a estar juntas, así que por ahora debo mostrarle mi mejor cara, para que pueda irse tranquila,.

…

¿Cómo puedo irme y dejarla sola?, sé que me necesita al igual que yo a ella, quién estará ahí para amm… quién estará ahí para ella cuando lo necesite. Yo no quiero irme pero no puedo decírselo, regresaré pronto y estaré aquí para ella de nuevo… solo espérame un poco.

…

"Nos vemos pronto chicas cuídense."

…

"Van 3 días que se fue y me empieza a preocupar un poco Mio."

"No deberías confiar un poco más en ella Mugi, ella es madura y podrá estar bien."

"No lo sé Sawa-chan, tal vez debería hacer algo."

"No me digas Sawa-chan cuando estemos solas, Mugi."

"Pero si eres mi Sawa-chan."

"No tienes remedio hermosa."

…

Caminando, sola, ¿cómo más iba a estar?, su compañera una de sus mejores amigas se había ido,

No puedo olvidar lo que me pidió… "Cuida de Mio mientras no esté."

¿Qué debería hacer?, Mio realmente se ve deprimida, pero cómo podría no estarlo si yo lo estoy y ellas llevan mucho más tiempo juntas, debería hacer algo, debería tratar de cumplir mi promesa…

…

"¿Y entonces qué opinas Mugi-chan?, creí que esa podría ser una buena idea."

"No lo sé, ¿estás segura de que puedes ir?"

"Claro que puedo, se lo prometí a Ricchan, se nota a leguas que Mio se siente sola Mugi, es mi amiga y quiero ayudarla, sé que Ritsu siempre la acompañaba en las mañanas, no sé creo que podría hacerlo yo igual."

"Bueno, inténtalo si quieres."

"También creo que deberíamos pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella, que no se sienta sola sabes."

"En verdad te tomaste en serio tu promesa Yui, me alegra."

"No lo hago solo por eso Mugi, tiene que ver, pero Mio es nuestra amiga lo sabes."

…

No tenía muchas ganas de levantarme, estos días han sido más cansados y aburridos de lo que creí, la extraño mucho.

Hace mucho frio, ya es otoño y cada día es más y más frio, de verdad no tenía ganas de salir de mi cama, pero tenía que ir a la escuela, estaba ya un par de minutos retrasada peor no podía interrumpir mis clases así…

Me vestí y apurada baje de mi cuarto, me despedí rápidamente de mi madre y salí de mi casa…

"¿Qué haces aquí Yui?"

Yui estaba fuera de su casa sentada como si estuviera esperándola.

"Hola Mio-chan, no sabía que salieras tan tarde de casa."

"Yo bueno, se me hizo un poco tarde, pero no me contestaste."

Claramente se veía que Yui tenía frio porque cuando se levantó foro muchas veces sus manos y usaba su aliento para calentarlas, estaba un poco pálida y eso me causo un poco de susto.

"Te estaba esperando Mio-chan."

Contesto con una gran sonrisa, sin duda eso me había calmado un poco.

"¿Cómo que esperando Yui?"

"Si quería acompañarte a la escuela, ¿está mal?"

"No, claro que no, pero es algo nuevo ya sabes, no pensé que vinieras."  
"Bueno se nos hará tarde, vámonos Mio-chan."

"Claro."

Nos fuimos en dirección a la escuela, caminábamos un poco rápido porque era tarde, pero era tranquilo, pensé que Yui era un poco más ruidosa.

Llegamos sin que pasara nada nuevo, el día transcurrió igual, conmigo más apartada aún de lo normal, no podía evitarlo, sentir nostalgia y ganas de estar con Ritsu.

La campana que anunciaba el final del día empezó a sonar, tenía la intención de irme a casa pero…

"Mio-chan te puedo pedir un favor."

"Claro Yui, ¿qué pasa?"

"Tengo problemas de nuevo con matemáticas, me podrías ayudar."

"Ahhh… claro le diré a Mugi para que vayamos de nuevo a tu casa a estudiar."

"Pero Mugi-chan no puede, ya le pregunte, peor si no quieres."

"No claro, vamos yo te ayudo."

…

"Entonces deberíamos ir a la biblioteca, ¿no Mio-chan?"

Me sorprendió en verdad, pensé que querría ir a su casa a flojear mientras trata de estudiar.

"Claro vamos."

…

"¿Y entonces ya lo entendiste?, es fácil te lo dije."

"Es más fácil como tú me lo explicas Mio-chan gracias."

"Bueno no fue tardado, pero me tengo que ir."

"¿Ok, me dejas acompañarte?"

Lo dijo natural sin sonar trabajado, ¿en verdad Yui se estaba portando tan amable?

"Si quieres."

…

Estábamos caminando hacía su casa, creo que lo hice bien hoy, aunque en realidad no pude hacer todo lo que quería.

"Mio, ¿quieres un helado?"

De casualidad pasábamos por un pequeño establecimiento en donde vendían helados, y bueno siendo Yui era fácil adivinar que se le antojarían.

"Claro."

"Genial, vamos yo invito."

Me tomo de la mano y me jalo un poco para que aceleráramos el paso, a veces podía ser un poco desesperada, más cuando se trataban de estas cosas simples.

"No puedo dejar que me invites Yui."  
"Claro que puedes, me ayudaste a estudiar ahora déjame devolverte el favor vale."

En verdad Yui nunca deja de sonreír.

"Vale, solo esta vez."

"Solo esta vez me dejarás invitarte o solo esta vez me acompañaras."

"No lo sé, si no me invitas esta será la última vez."

"Entonces espero que no sea así, debemos probar todos los sabores."

Reímos un poco y nos comimos nuestro helado.

"Bueno es hora de volver a casa."

"Te acompaño."

"Claro vamos."

Caminamos tranquilamente, me gusta eso de Yui, aunque a veces sea ruidosa y parezca impaciente, también puede, cómo decirlo crear este tipo de atmosfera tranquila, es extraño.

"Bueno llegamos."

"Nos vemos Yui."

"Oye Mio, te molesta si mañana también paso temprano."

"Claro que no."

"Vale entonces nos vemos mañana temprano."

"Cuídate."

"Y tú."

…

Hoy, qué puedo escribir Ritsu, te extraño mucho, como prometí escribiré para ti todos los días, en este diario, hoy fue un lindo día… Yui ayudo mucho para eso, nunca pensé que podría ser así, espero que mañana sea igual.

...

**Fin del cap 1.**

**…**

**Oli crayoli macarroni, estoy de regreso :D yeii, ok algunas se preguntaran por qué me perdí por tanto tiempo, (sé que nadie se lo preguntará lol) la cosa esta fácil por fin soy libre, :D ya no trabajo ya acabe la prepa e hice mi examen para la universidad y estoy de vagaciones. Por fin soy nini de nuevo, eso es hora de escribir :D**

**Ok pronto continuaré mis demás historias pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto, fue como una idea espontanea, y creo que ya saben más o menos por donde jalará la historia, es raro ver esta pareja pero por eso me gusta más :D**

**Si les gusta espero que le den review y si no sigan la historia que espero se ponga mejor en los siguientes caps :D nos vemos luego bye bye .D**


	2. Chapter 2

Holi :D estoy de regreso :D ahora no tarde tanto xD es divertido hacer esto :v pero también quiero que salga bien :v y aun así no me gusto como quedo :v pero bueno lean y me dejan sus opiniones :v

Un día juntas.

…

Nunca me ha costado levantarme por las mañanas, pero últimamente no me dan muchas ganas de hacerlo, algo en los días los hace más largos, más pesados, más tristes, pero hoy no puedo tardar tanto…

…

"Ya me voy mamá, regreso en la tarde."

Salí de casa, esta vez a la hora de siempre, algo temprano según Ritsu, pero mejor temprano que tarde, esperaba encontrarme en la salida a Yui pero no estaba ahí, estaba segura de que había dicho que vendría, no me gustaba mucho admitirlo pero me sentía un poco decepcionada.

Empecé el camino a la escuela, estaba un poco triste ayer había sido un día más ligero, hoy con el cielo nublado tan temprano me daba la impresión de que no sería igual.

"¡Mio!, ¡espera Mio!"

En realidad no creí que me sentiría… ¿aliviada?, o hasta feliz de escuchar a Yui, venía corriendo de la dirección en que esta mi casa, asumí que había ido pero salí un poco rápido, tal vez debí esperarla como ella a mí.

"Hola Mio, perdón por llegar algo tarde."

Se le escuchaba algo agotada, ¿saldría corriendo para alcanzarme?

"Hola Yui, no te preocupes, en realidad yo debería disculparme, te debí de haber esperado."

En verdad me sentía culpable, ella me había esperado, y yo sin pensar nada, sin pensar en ella me fui.

"No claro que no, es mi culpa, se me hizo tarde lo siento."

De nuevo se notaba que Yui tenía frio, en verdad parece que esa chica se la pasa en otro mundo, ayer se estaba congelando y sale sin abrigarse de nuevo.

"Ven Yui, te estas congelando de nuevo."

Tenía la nariz algo roja, la tome de las manos y estaba helándose, me quite mi bufanda y se la puse, puede que sea por el frio pero sus mejillas igual de colorearon un poco de rojo.

"Vámonos o llegaremos tarde."

"Vale vamos."

…

"Princesa, ya van a llegar los alumnos."

"Oh vamos Sawa-chan, solo podemos estar un par de minutos juntas al día."

"Lo sé, y lo siento en verdad, no puedo hacer mucho más… pero espero que algún día esto pueda cambiar."

Me acerque y me puse de puntitas para poder alcanzarla, era un poco más alta que yo, aunque eso me gustaba, me encantaban sus ojos, me encantaban sus labios, me encantaba ella, lástima que no podíamos estar así prácticamente nunca, le di un pequeño beso y salí del salón.

"Algún día, podremos estar juntas."

…

Fui a mi salón de clases, como casi siempre fui la primera en llegar, fui directo a mi asiento donde siempre espero a que las chicas lleguen.

Las chicas empezaron a llegar, pero cuando llegaron Yui y Mio, no pude evitar notarlo, ese pequeño detalle, la bufanda que usaba Yui era la que ayer traía Mio, probablemente no significaba nada, pero algo me decía, algo...

…

"Bueno chicas es todo por hoy."

El profesor dio por terminada la clase y estaba dispuesta a irme a casa, después de todo no había quedado en nada con Yui por hoy, seguramente iría a ver a Azusa, tiene tiempo que no pasa tiempo con ella…

Tome mis cosas y me fui en dirección a mi casa, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada hoy y como no estábamos ensayando en el club, lo mejor sería irme rápido.

"¡Mio.!, Oye Mio."

Estaba casi por la mitad de mi camino cuando escuche que alguien me gritaba, reconocí la voz por lo que gire para verla, era Yui, estaba corriendo tras de mí y me saludaba.

"¿Yui?, ¿Qué pasa por qué corres?"

Yui llego a donde yo estaba y un poco agitada por las prisas que ten´´ia empezó a explicarse.

"Lo siento Mio, es que desapareciste de la escuela muy rápido, ni siquiera te despediste."

"Yo ah… lo siento Yui."

"No, no es nada, no es eso me refiero a que no te agradecí por lo de la bufanda, quería regresártela, pero pensé que debía lavarla primero, pero no sabía si la necesitabas y no sabía qué hacer, además se convino el aroma de mi perfume con el tuyo y…"

Mientras "escuchaba" lo que decía Yui, no pude dejar de pensar en algunos detalles tras lo que escuche al principio, Yui nunca se quitó mi bufanda, aunque ya no había frio en la tarde, además sabe que se combinaron los aromas, entonces reconoce mi perfume, yo… debo de dejar de pensar.

"Mio, oye Mio, ¿me escuchas?"

"¿Eh?, claro qué pasa."

"Oh Mio, me has estado ignorando todo el tiempo, ¿te sientes mal?, estas algo roja."

"No, no es nada, yo lo siento Yui, estoy algo distraída, si distraída."

"Oye Mio, ya va a empezar a llover, debería llevarte a tu casa y rápido irme a la mía "

"Ok vámonos."

Me sentía un poco rara caminando con Yui, en realidad desde que se fue Ritsu había estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Yui, es como si ella quisiera acercarse más a mí, pero por qué sería, seguramente fue porque me veía un poco deprimida por la partida de Ritsu, pero ni Mugi ni Azusa habían sido tan insistentes, ¿entonces Yui lo hacía porque quería?

"Hoy estas un poco silenciosa Mio, bueno normalmente lo eres pero no tanto."

"Lo siento Yui, como te dije estoy algo distraída."

"Lo sé, se nota en tus ojos."

Yui se paró frente a mi mirándome directo a los ojos, me sentía nerviosa, extraña, sentí un poco de calor en mis mejillas, me estaba sonrojando y lo sabía, gire mis ojos y el rostro un poco para evitar el contacto de miradas.

"Mio, tal vez debería irme ya."

"¿Eh?, ¿por qué?"

"Creo que te sientes mal, deberías descansar, estamos a una calle de tu casa."

"Pero, está por empezar a llover, deberías pasar por un paraguas a mi casa."

Me miro un poco y asintió con la cabeza, en verdad no quería que se fuera, hoy estaría solo porque mis padres saldrían por el trabajo y se notaba que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Mientras caminábamos lo poco que falta para llegar a mi casa empezó a llover así que corrimos para llegar a ella.

"Ya empezó, será mejor que me vaya."

"Pero, está muy fuerte la lluvia ya, deberías… esperar."

"Pero…"

Mientras hablábamos sonó un fuerte relámpago, nadie excepto Ritsu lo sabía, era vergonzoso y más con la imagen que tenía que aparentar de chica madura, pero le tenía mucho miedo a estos días, no me gustaban los rayos y no me gustaba quedarme sola, no quería estar sola.

"Mio, te dan miedo los relámpagos verdad."

"No quería que lo notaras."

Yui me veía paciente y sonriendo como casi siempre, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a mi cuarto.

"Vamos Mio-chan, saca a "Elizabeth" eso te calmará un poco."

En verdad tocar me relajaba mucho.

"Tú no tienes a tu guitarra aquí verdad."

"No, pero me gustaría mucho escucharte un poco."

…

Tome mi bajo y me senté en mi cama mientras ella solo me veía parada frente a mí, ella me había escuchado muchas veces, muchas veces yo a ella, le enseñe varias cosas de su instrumento, pero ahora mismo quería que ella escuchara la mejor forma en que puedo tocar, que disfrutará del sonido de mi bajo…

Empecé a tocar un par de notas, pequeñas melodías, partes de nuestras canciones, solo la veía mientras observaba como tocaba, me gustaban mucho sus ojos y ella no dejaba de ver los míos, me pregunto si a ella también le gustaran los míos…

"Mio, tal vez, debería irme ya."

Lo veía en su mirada, no quería irse, yo tampoco quería que se fuera, quería que me siguiera escuchando, quería verla mientras me escuchaba.

"No te vayas..."

…

Fin del capítulo 2.

Ven les dije que no era bueno, lo sentí muy acelerado, no sé :v debí hacerlo más tranquilo, con más sucesos pero, tampoco es que quisiera hacer 20 capítulos :v va a ser un poco corto el fic :D

Ok parece que la universidad no es bonita :c tengo miedo :c aún me queda 1 mes de vago :D y aun así tengo miedo :c, bueno este fic lo acabaré antes de ese mes lo juro por el pan tostado que estoy comiendo a las 2 am mientras acabo esto xD.

Lo siento por no acabar mis otras historias u,u como sabrán la mayoría de mis fics son improvisados , y me desconecte mucho de los otros fics, no me siento inspirado el único fic que tenía pensado fue el primero que escribí por eso lo acabe rápido, este igual ya sé todo lo que va a pasar xD así que bueno, n o tardaré mucho para el sig capítulo, espero lo esperen y los sig. Fics hasta que la hermosa señorita de la inspiración se reconcilie conmigo sorry :(

Bueno los veo luego bye bye :D si les gusto den un review :D las o los amo mil xD más a las niñas, ok eso sobraba .-. por cierto si alguien aquí ( que lo dudo) juega lol subí a diamante soy diamante 3 (por eso casi no escribo lol xD) bueno iré a dormir .-. bye :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sé que tarde demasiado para subir capítulos últimamente, y de hecho no tenía pensado subir este pero bueno les explico al final del capítulo, espero les guste y lamento que sea tan corto, igual espero lo disfruten**

**Cap.3 Quédate conmigo…**

* * *

"No te vayas…"

Me había quedado en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, pero se sentían como años… esas palabras no habían salido como yo quería, me sentía nerviosa y avergonzada…

…

"Mio…"

…

Me acerque a abrazarla, se notaba claramente que tenía frio aunque estuviéramos en su cuarto, se veía avergonzada, no tenía porque, sé que estaba asustada, sé que se sentía sola, que necesitaba de compañía, que me necesitaba…

"Me puedo quedar contigo hoy si quieres, sé que te sientes sola."

…

Claro que me sentía sola y triste, claro que tenía miedo… pero ahora, solo quería seguir abrazada de ti… ¿por qué de repente me sentía tan dependiente...?, ¿por qué me sentía tan bien estando con Yui…?

…

Se sentía cálido estar abrazada de ella, Mio es realmente linda, a veces puede ser como una niña pequeña, asustándose por cosas pequeñas, siendo tan dulce y amable.

…

"Yui… ¿te podrías quedar a dormir hoy conmigo?"

No sabía por qué, ya hemos dormido juntas las chicas de HTT antes, incluso he dormido varias veces en mi casa junto a Ritsu cuando éramos más pequeñas, entonces por qué me sentía así…

…

"Ok, me quedaré hoy contigo déjame avisar, voy a salir para llamar por teléfono."

…

Me cambie rápido de ropa en el baño de mi cuarto mientras esperaba a Yui, mañana no tenemos clases así que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse… debería prestarle una de mis pijamas a Yui para que se cambie o terminará enfermándose…

"Yui, toma una de mis pijamas para que te cambies."

Le entregue una que pensé que podría quedarle, aunque supongo que le quedaría un poco grande… entro al baño a cambiarse… ¿por qué me sentía así…? era extraño, realmente extraño… era Yui, mi amiga de HTT, entonces por qué me sentía tan nerviosa… era su culpa, por esa forma tan extraña en que se comporta últimamente…

…

Yui salió del baño… se veía linda, realmente linda… ¿por qué estaba pensando así en Yui?, más bien, ¿por qué estaba pensando así en ella ahora? , la conocía ya de mucho tiempo y siempre pensé en ella solo como una amiga… ¿espera entonces cómo estoy pensando en ella ahora?

"Mio, ¿estás bien?, has estado comportándote rara todo el día."

"Tú eres la rara…" Susurre, casi como si lo dijera para mí.

"¿Dijiste algo Mio?"

Yui se acercó a mí parar tratar de escuchar pero retrocedí un poco, sentí que mi corazón empezaba a latir un poco más rápido de lo común…

"Deberíamos dormir ya se está haciendo muy tarde."

"Si, Yui yo quería preguntarte…"

Un rayo interrumpió mis palabras asustándome de muerte, estaba tan espantada que instintivamente termine abrazando a Yui y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, no quería moverme, me sentía apenada por reaccionar así, por ser tan asustadiza, por sentirme tan sola e impotente, me sentía cálida así, sentía como ella acariciaba mi cabello con su mano, me separe un poco de ella y la vi sonriéndome, de esa manera tan sincera… tan hermosa…

…

"Perdón Yui."

"No tienes por qué disculparte Mio-chan, estoy aquí contigo vale, no tengas miedo."

Permanecí abrazada de ella un poco más pero en verdad estaba cansada, era ya demasiado tarde y teníamos que dormir.

"Bueno Mio yo puedo dormir en el sillón, ya es muy noche debemos acostarnos."

"No yo te invite a quedarte… yo debería."

"No Mio-chan."

Tenía que decirlo pero en verdad me daba vergüenza… "Bueno mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para las dos, podemos dormir juntas."

Realmente estoy imaginando cosas, Yui se sonrojo… ¿ella se siente igual que yo?

"Ok, dormiremos juntas."

Ambas nos acostamos, en verdad estaba cansada pero también nerviosa, no podía verla a la cara así que le di la espalda, aunque sentía como ella me veía, de nuevo un rayo sonó, sentí como Yui buscaba mi mano por debajo de las cobijas así que me gire para verla, ella estaba ahí con su sonrisa de nuevo y tomo mi mano.

"No tienes que preocuparte Mio, estoy contigo."

"Gracias Yui…" Se veía tan hermosa, apenas podía verla pero su flequillo cayendo, el pequeño sonrojo de sus mejillas y esa sonrisa, no quería creerlo pero creo que me empezaba a gus…

"No importa Mio… se lo prometi a Ritsu…"

…

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, bueno vengo a contarles mi tristeza a ustedes mis lectoras mi laptop y mi computadora murieron, ya tenía escritos varios capítulos y no los pude recuperar, fue realmente deprimente y no me sentía motivado para escribir, de hecho si escribí de este fic es porque era del único que no tenía capítulo.**

**Bueno no me quiero extender demasiado, no pienso mentir dudo sacar capítulos de otros fics rápido, de este es probable que suba uno cada 2 semanas o algo así, en fin espero los reviews si les gusto y si no también para saber en qué mejorar, por cierto pobre Mio :c lel. Probablemente el fic dure unos 5 capítulos más así que espero les guste nos vemos luego bye bye, gracias a todos los reviews y así 3 MioxYui foreva xD ok no.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas :) cómo están espero que bien, ahora no tarde nada :D ok entiendo que es muy corto pero es porque no quiero acabarla de inmediato :P en verdad espero que les guste y lo apoyen para seguir escribiendo :)**

* * *

Cap.4 No lo sé…

"Yui-chan, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Eh?"

"Ves, no me estabas escuchando, estas rara, ¿paso algo el fin de semana?"

"Bueno…"

"¿Qué pasa Yui?, somos amigas."

Ya había acabado el día de clases y Mio y Yui se habían estado comportando raras, no habían llegado juntas como habían estado acostumbrando ahora, además es como si trataran no encontrarse, se hablaban y todo pero…

"Estas imaginando cosas Mugi-chan."

"Claro que no Yui, entonces dime, ¿por qué no la acompañaste hoy a su casa?"

"No eras tú la que decías que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Mio, decídete Mugi…"

Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar así a Yui, no estaba nada acostumbrada y mucho menos preparada para contestarle a Yui cuando estuviera ¿molesta?, en realidad ¿por qué estaba molesta?, yo solo quiero ayudarla.

"Yo… lo siento Mugi-chan, no debí hablarte así."

"No, no pasa nada, tal vez no debí entrometerme demasiado."

"Entiendo que estés preocupada, pero… todos tenemos secretos ¿no Mugi?"

…

¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirse?

…

¿Cómo se supone que debería actuar?

Todo ha estado pasando tan rápido que parece irreal, primero el hecho de que Ritsu se haya ido, no he podido comunicarme con ella, no sé absolutamente nada de ella…

Todo lo que ha pasado con Yui, ella es tan cambiante, sin razón alguna se empezó a acercar a mí, parecía tan natural y tan simple, fue tan linda cuando me esperaba fuera de mi casa, tan tierna al hablar conmigo, en verdad yo pensé que ella estaba conmigo simplemente porque quería estarlo…

Pero por qué me había molestado tanto esas palabras… era normal que ella estuviera haciendo todo eso porque se lo prometió a Ritsu, era normal pensar en eso… entonces ¿por qué me había dolido tanto?... ¿qué era lo que estaba pensando antes de que Yui dijera eso…?

…

Empezó a sonar el teléfono…

No tenía ánimos para contestar pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo de nuevo no había nadie en mi casa…

"Bueno, ¿quién habla?"

"¡MIO! ¿cómo estas, me extrañaste?"

"¿Ritsu?"

En verdad era lo que menos me esperaba ahora.

"Claro que soy yo, no suenas emocionada por hablar conmigo."

"No, no es eso, me tomaste desprevenida."

"Y bueno no me preguntaras cómo estoy, yo te he extrañado mucho, ya tiene 2 semanas que no nos vemos, todo es muy interesante acá…"

Ritsu siguió hablando y yo le seguía la corriente pero por alguna razón me sentía distraída… estaba muy cansada quería dormir, me sentía ausente…

"Bueno Mio platicamos luego ya te di mi número y estaremos en contacto me tengo que ir."

"Hasta luego Ritsu."

"Te quiero Mio."

"Yo igual Ritsu."

…

"One-chan, es hora de cenar."

"No tengo hambre Ui."

En verdad estaba preocupada por mi hermana, todo el día había estado encerrada en su cuarto y ni siquiera estaba tocando su guitarra, estaba muy rara desde el día en que se quedó con Mio-san, quería preguntarle sobre lo que paso pero no quería ser inoportuna…

"One-chan, ¿paso algo que te moleste?"

"No Ui, no pasa nada."

"¿puedo pasar?"

Abrí la puerta de su cuarto y estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo, no recordaba la última vez que vi a mi hermana deprimida…

"Te dije que no tenía hambre Ui."

Me senté alado suyo en su cama.

"¿En verdad estas bien One-chan?"

"No tienes por qué preocuparte Ui, me gustaría estar sola."

"Entiendo… pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi vale."

Me pare para irme de su cuarto pero ella me tomo de la muñeca.

"¿Ui podrías dormir hoy conmigo?"

"Claro One-chan."

Definitivamente había pasado algo, pero yo siempre estaré aquí para ti hermana…

…

¿Por qué?, no había motivos para sentirse así… porque decirle esas palabras a Mio la habían hecho sentir tan mal… ¿por qué también Mio estaba tan rara con ella después…? No entiendo nada, estoy segura que lo malinterpreto… tengo que arreglar las cosas con Mio, claro que estaba con ella por la promesa con Ritsu, pero no era la única razón, estaba con ella porque quería, porque me encanta estar con ella, porque me encanta verla, porque me…

…

Porque me…

…

**Bueno chicas eso fue todo :3 es poquito pero con cariño :) la próxima semana la continuación :) espero reviews y todo eso :) gracias a las que aún me leen después de tanto tiempo :) prometo que cuando termine este fic terminaré los pendientes :D las amo mil :3 bye bye si no comentan y leen hasta aquí un gato morirá ._. escribo muchas caritas wtf ._.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas :3 he aquí el nuevo capítulo, por si pensaban que Azusa no iba a salir o algo xD bueno eso es spoiler ._. pero no grave xD espero disfruten el cap :3**

* * *

_Cap. 5 Mis sentimientos…_

"Buenos días Ui."

"Hola Azusa-chan."

"¿qué pasa Ui?, ¿no dormiste bien anoche?, te ves agotada."

Y en verdad lo estaba.

"No pude dormir mucho, estoy preocupada por One-chan."

No sé si debería hablar de esto con Azusa-chan, pero necesitaba desahogarme no quería ser la única que supiera que mi hermana se sentía sola y probablemente Azusa podría ayudarla después de todo mi hermana la quiera demasiado.

"¿Paso algo con Yui-senpai?"

No sé si era imaginación pero note como si Azusa estuviera incomoda cuando hablamos de mi hermana últimamente.

"No lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa, One-chan no me ha ocultado nada nunca, y ahora se le ve deprimida, ¿tú no sabes qué le paso Azusa-chan?"

"No tengo idea." Ahora ni siquiera trato de ocultar que estaba triste. "Sinceramente Yui-senpai ha estado muy distante desde ya hace un tiempo."

"No lo sabía… ¿por qué nunca mencionaste nada?"

Ahora que lo pienso tampoco es que haya visto a la Azusa más animada de siempre últimamente, si bien Azusa no era como mi hermana de animada era como si nunca quisiera salir con Jun y conmigo y ya nunca la veía con las chicas.

"En realidad porque pensé que no había motivo, creí que solo se había distanciado porque si… ahora ya prácticamente no practicamos y eso como si yo ya no le importará más…"

Note que la voz de Azusa poco a poco se estaba quebrando y no quería seguir hablando de esto y menos aquí.

"Azusa-chan y si mejor vamos a platicar saliendo de la escuela."

Estoy segura que ella entendió lo que le quería decir ya que solo asintió, todo el resto del día estuvo muy callada, de alguna forma me sentía mal y culpable, ella era mi amiga y no note que se sentía triste hasta ahora.

…

Eso que dijo Yui… Todos tenemos secretos Mugi… ¿Ella qué sabrá de mí?... Lo de Sawa-chan o tal vez lo de Ricchan… yo, nunca pensé ver así a Yui, ¿qué habrá pasado con ella y Mio-chan?, yo sabía que las cosas no estaban normales, podría ser que Mio y Yui…

…

La hora de la salida llegó, Azusa y yo habíamos quedado de salir después de la escuela para continuar nuestra plática estuve desconcentrada todo el día pensando en lo que habíamos hablado.

Debe sentirse muy triste Azusa al estar distanciándose de las chicas de HTT pero, lo que más me sorprendió es que no menciono a ninguna de las demás chicas ni hablo en plural, en realidad me dio a entender que se sentía mal porque es como si mi hermana la hubiera abandonado.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor Azusa-chan?"

"Creo que sí."

"Me siento mal contigo eres mi amiga y no me di cuenta de que estabas triste, en verdad lo siento."

Estábamos sentadas en una cafetería a la que solemos ir a platicar ya que normalmente no hay mucha gente.

"No es tú culpa Ui yo también debí contarte, somos amigas después de todo."

La tome de la mano, sé que se sentía triste porque se estaba distanciando de las chicas pero algo me decía que había algo más…

"Azusa, ammm… no quiero que te molestes ni te incomodes pero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro, qué pasa Ui."

"Tengo claro que estas triste por muchas cosas, después de todo es normal que también extrañes a Ritsu-senpai, además de que es como si te estuvieras alejando de las chicas, pero siento que hay algo más, siento entrometerme pero tal vez si me lo contarás te sentirías mejor."

Azusa se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mirada hacía la calle un momento.

"Ui, yo… bueno… creo que me gusta Yui-senpai."  
…

"¿y eso no es normal, es una buen amiga tuya es normal que te guste no?"

"No Ui, no entiendes, ella me gusta más que como una amiga, yo creo que estoy enamorada de Yui-senpai, pero es como si yo no le importara, ella era tan cariñosa conmigo e hizo que me sintiera así con ella y ahora es tan fría… pareciera que ya no existo para ella."

Yo… cómo debería contestar a eso…

"Yo bueno…"

"Lo entiendo Ui, es extraño, que a una chica le guste otra, pero no es que yo quisiera sentirme así… y mucho menos quisiera sentirme así de triste ahora que ella está lejos de mí."

"No, no lo malentiendas Azusa-chan, yo te apoyo y no te juzgo para nada, pero en verdad me duele pensar que nos consideramos amigas y no me di cuenta antes, yo… me siento terrible contigo por no apoyarte y me siento terrible con mi hermana por no saber lo que le pasa, me siento como una inútil."

Azusa me abrazo y yo me recosté sobre su hombro.

"En verdad quiero entender a mi hermana…"

Yo quiero entender a Yui… yo quiero entender mis sentimientos…

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno chicas sé que fue corto y todo :/ pero fue con cariño, al parecer no les gusto demasiado el fic y en parte lo entiendo ya que no es de la parejas habituales pero a mí me divierte escribirlo así que quiero terminarlo, además de que no falta demasiado y ya viene lo que más me gusta escribir ¬w¬ xD De todos modos a los que les gusta y a los que leen este fic se les agradece mucho los amo :D nos vmeos luego bye bye.**


End file.
